Compassion pour Levi
by Merrigale
Summary: Petra s'apprête à rentrer dans l'escouade Livaï (Levi, Rivaille, tant de nom, on s'y perd). Histoire de leur relation. (Petite scène de sexe héhé) PetraxRivaille


Petra savait qu'il lui faisait confiance. Elle en était atrocement fière, orgueilleuse même. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il nominé en tant que membre de l'escouade Rivaille ? Elle écrivit la nouvelle sur le papier avec ferveur. Son père serait fière, elle le savait. L'escouade Rivaille, meilleur espoir de l'humanité ! Elle en faisait partit.

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire pour attraper la veste d'uniforme sur son lit. Elle passa ses doigts sur le blason des éclaireurs. Porter les ailes de la liberté sur le dos, y a-t-il plus grand honneur ? Mais qu'avait dut-elle vivre pour en arriver là ? Elle avait dut... voir la mort, l'horrible mort, la laide et hideuse mort ! La combattre pour y perdre sa plus chère amie. Anne n'étais plus là et la voilà seule femme de l'escouade Rivaille. Si elle n'était pas morte, elles auraient étés deux.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et laissa tomber la veste au sol. Les ailes de la liberté, c'était un honneur difficile à porter trop longtemps. Elle avait soudainement l'impression que c'était trop dur pour ses jeunes bras. Elle se sentit frêle, fiévreuse.

Anne... Le lit vide au dessus du sien lui donnait la nausée.

Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre, la lettre dans sa main. Elle descendit jusqu'au post de garde et la donna à Fred, qui lui promit de l'envoyer au plus vite.

Elle se promena encore un peu, profitant de l'air frai du soir. Les nuages était menaçant, il pleuvrait demain, elle en était sure. Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçu soudainement l'heure. Deux heures du matin, déjà. Il fallait qu'elle dorme, demain, son service sous les ordres du capitaine Livaï commencerait et elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit bien reposer.

Elle pressa le pas jusqu'à sa chambre mais s'arrêta subitement en se rendant compte que la porte était grande ouverte.

A l'intérieur, elle vit un homme qui s'affairait à accrocher sa veste d'uniforme sur un cintre.

\- Qui êtes vous ? S'exclama-t-elle avec force pour sembler menaçante.

L'homme se retourna. Elle croisa ses yeux gris et se rendit compte de sa petite taille. A peine deux centimètres de plus qu'elle. Alors, ce qu'on disait de lui était vrai ? Le caporal Livaï Ackerman n'était vraiment pas plus grand qu'elle.

\- On ne t'as jamais appris à prendre soin des choses ? Tu as vu l'état de ton uniforme ? Et cette chambre, c'est un vrai foutoir.

\- Je... Je suis navrée, mais ma camarade de chambre est... Et j'ai pas eut le temps de ranger ses...

Sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'approcha d'avantage d'elle.

\- Si j'avais sut à quoi ressemblait ta chambre, je ne t'aurai jamais choisi.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- La réunion s'est fini tard et la décision qui a été prise change mes plans, je viens donc te l'annoncer en personne. Nous partirons dès demain, à l'aube. Soit prête.

\- Bien, caporal.

\- Parfait.

Il s'en alla de ce pas, non sans poser une dernière fois son regard sur elle.

Petit, maniaque, agressif, nerveux, grincheux, vulgaire... Petra comptait ses défauts. Elle s'amusait à penser qu'après tout, comme tous les héros, il avait été idéalisé et qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que la réalité soit si loin de ce qu'on disait de lui. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à être déçu de ce qu'elle voyait car lorsque le premier titan s'était jeter sur eux, elle l'avait vu se battre. Et là, elle avait ressenti un intense soulagement. Elle survivrait à ses côtés, elle en était sure. Et puis toutes ces petites choses qui le rendait plutôt difficile à vivre, comme sa passion dévorante pour le ménage (passion qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs absolument pas en commun) faisait de lui un véritable être humain, et plus ce héros sans visage qu'elle avait idolâtré dans son adolescence. Et un homme, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant à observer qu'un simple héros...

A l'instar de leur divergence sur les questions ménagères (divergence que Petra s'affairait à camoufler le plus possible), il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle ils s'entendaient. C'était l'amour du thé noir. Bien que cela soit une denrée rare, Petra avait reçu une boite de la part de ses parents lors de son départ. Elle en avait garder un fond pour pouvoir se remonter le moral durant les missions d'explorations. Elle l'avait un jour sortit sous les yeux du caporal qui avait félicité son bon goût. Elle lui avait alors offert une tasse.

Lorsqu'il la porta à ses lèvres, elle le vit se détendre pour la première fois. Il expira longuement et son regard se fit quelque peu mélancolique tandis qu'il s'affaissa contre le mur.

Elle avait fait comme lui et elle s'était détendue, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Anne...

Après ce jour là, elle prit l'habitude de lui amener une tasse régulièrement, lorsque la journée avait été trop dur pour un simple homme. Mais un soir, ce petit rituel pris une autre tournure.

La journée n'avait pas été une réussite, la mission avait échouée, laissant derrière elle une centaine de corps sans vies. Après avoir aidé le caporal chef a abattre un déviant qui avait grièvement blessé un de leur camarade, ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus au près du mourant couvert de sang. Elle avait tenté en vain de faire cesser l'hémorragie mais le Caporal Chef avait déjà compris que c'était la fin. Il avait alors pris sa main, lui qui évitait si volontiers toutes formes de saletés, et l'avait tenu jusqu'a ce que le malheureux arrête de respirer.

Ce qu'elle vit l'ému d'une drôle de façon. Elle qui avait toujours crut qu'il n'avait plus de coeur, elle qui avait crut qu'il se battait uniquement pour l'amour du sang et la gloire... découvrit qu'en vérité il se battait par devoir. Il se battait pour l'humanité, il se battait avec son coeur, il se battait pour tous les morts qu'il avait déjà vu.

Elle versa des larmes silencieuse en se rendant compte que la mort de ses compagnons l'affectait bien plus que ce qu'il prétendait.

Le soir, elle lui avait donc apporter une tasse de thé.

Il était assis à son bureau, les yeux quelques peu dans le flou.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais ce soir.

Elle sourit, gênée. Il se leva et alla vers elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu crois peut-être que j'ai besoin d'être consolé ? Je ne vois que ça, venant de la part de la gentille petite Petra.

Il jeta la tasse sur le sol.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Ce thé est précieux, protesta-t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence. Ils se firent face. Petra ne voulut pas baisser les yeux, elle affronta son regard.

\- Dois-je me retirer, Caporal Chef ?

\- C'est étrange de voir cela dans des yeux qui me regardent...

\- De voir quoi ?

\- De la compassion. Il est si transparent ce regard que tu me lances. Tu essayes pourtant de rester de marbre... Ca ne marche pas. Pas avec moi, du moins.

Il s'avança et l'embrassa. Son baiser fut étrangement doux. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et s'approcha encore plus du corps immobile de Petra.

Il lui ôta la veste de la jeune femme et la laissa tomber au sol. Il fit de même avec la sienne et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit. Elle sentit le poids de son corps sur elle, elle sentit ses formes et la dureté des muscles de son corps fin. Il la regardait d'un oeil brulant, avec un désir qui n'étais plus dissimulé. Elle ne pouvait que le désirer d'avantage. Il sentait délicieusement bon le savon. Ses mains étaient délicates, expertes... Ce fut une drôle sensation pour Petra de les sentir glisser sur son corps. Ces mains étaient celle d'un soldat légendaire, les mains d'un homme puissant, des mains que l'ont craint des mains pour la mort, pas pour la vie.

Bientôt, il fut en elle. Elle frissonna en caressant son visage. Elle voulait voir ces cernes évanouirent, elle ne voulait plus voir ces yeux blasés, froid, gris... elle les voulaient plissés par un large sourire. C'est ce qu'elle souhaita avant de se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir.

Il se releva après un petit moment de fatigue. Il alla ramasser sa veste et celle de Petra. La jeune femme le regarda faire en s'enroulant dans les draps blancs. Il les posa sur une chaise. C'est là qu'il remarqua que quelque chose était tombé au sol. Il prit le blason découpé et l'observa quelques instant.

\- Anne Heager ?

\- C'était une amie qui m'étais très proche. Je me suis permis de prendre son insigne lorsqu'elle est morte... Je rêve de lui rendre un jour, sur sa tombe et de lui dire qu'elle n'est finalement pas morte en vain. Oui, c'est mon rêve le plus cher. Lorsque je le perd de vu, je regarde ce bout de tissus et je me souviens.

Elle hésita avant d'ajouter, les joues rougies :

\- En combattant avec vous, j'ai enfin l'impression que ce rêve est à ma portée...

Livaï remit le blason dans la poche de l'uniforme de Petra. Ensuite, il alla prendre quelque chose dans son armoire et vient l'apporter à Petra.

Une boite. Il l'ouvrit et Petra put discerner avec horreur une vingtaine de blason.

\- Ils n'y sont pas tous. Nous ne retrouvons jamais tous les corps, alors...

Il la referma avec précipitation et se dépêcha de la ranger.

Le pénombre bleu de la nuit faisait paraître son expression encore plus dur. Il la regardait avec une insistance qui la mis mal à l'aise. Elle se dépêcha de renfiler sa chemise.

\- Pourquoi t'es tu engagée dans l'armé, Petra ? Une belle jeune femme comme toi aurait facilement put se payer le luxe d'une calme vie d'épouse.

\- Le pied ! ironisa-t-elle.

C'était ce que lui disait sans cesse son père. Ces idées doivent venir avec l'age, pensa-t-elle. Quel âge avait d'ailleurs le Caporal ? 25 ans, 27 peut-être ?

\- Je n'ai aucun regret ! Si je meurs demain, j'en serais heureuse, j'aurais vu un peu du vaste monde ! C'était notre rêve à Annie et moi. Partir à l'aventure... Nous savions tous ce que ça impliquait. Et puis l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, peut-être trouverais-je un jour un homme qui vaille le coup de rester chez soi.

Elle se mit à réfléchir puis rectifia :

\- Enfin non, si je trouvais un tel homme, je me battrai avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur, pour qu'un jour, nous puissions, lui et moi, vivre sans la peur des titans. Je le sauverais de ça lui et mes enfants.

Des rêves d'héroïsme, elle en avait toujours eut.

Un fois vêtu, elle proposa de chercher du thé au caporal, ce qu'il refusa.

\- Nous ferions mieux de dormir.

\- Je vous laisses alors, sourit-elle.

La vie continua ainsi. Les jours trop durs se voyaient finirent par des nuits de chaire. En revanche lorsqu'ils rentraient derrière les murs, leur relations devenait platonique, quasiment inexistante. Il ne restait plus alors que la relation de confiance qui unissait le caporal et son soldat.

\- Je compte beaucoup sur toi, Petra, lui disait-il à chaque mission qu'il lui confiait.

Petra le savait maintenant depuis longtemps, elle consacrerait sa vie à cet homme, à cet espoir de l'humanité.


End file.
